With the advent of modern computing systems, as well as the Internet, large amounts of information in the form of data are constantly being generated. Users send and receive email using emailing programs and using Internet web services. They exchange text messages with one another via their smartphones and other communication or computing devices. Users generate documents individually, as well as in concert with others, including word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, presentation documents, and other types of documents. They schedule meetings and other types of sessions with others using calendaring programs and using Internet web services.